Torn Between Two Worlds
by TaggertShare
Summary: As an adult a depressed Shreeky returns to Carealot while contemplating sucide. She meets a Care Bear who also wants to die. Together  they find life may be worth living after all. Has No Heart changed for the better?


The small time band had played their last gig. They had decided it was time to call it quits. Their lead singer sang out The Zapping Mirrors catch phrase one last time. "Mirror

mirror make em mad, change whatever s good to bad." It had a special meaning to their lead singer. Sharika had once used those words in another time and another place.

Those words once meant trouble to those they were directed at. Later that night the strung out singer thought about the past and the future. The break up of the band and

the ill health of the man who had raised her after being orphaned left her in torment. She was tired of the drugs and alcohol she used to ease the pain of living. Sharika

contemplated suicide.

In another dimension so close to our own a Care Bear explored the lonely ruins of what had once been No Heart's Castle. Not all Care Bears lead happy lives. Too Loud had

been a misfit bear ever since he arrived in Carealot with Messy Bear and Me Bear. The other two had eventually found mates. After moving out of the house they shared with

Too Loud he found himself alone and lonely. He had once thought he had found a future mate. Her family disapproved of the overbearing loudmouthed bear. He ended up alone

with few friends and no visitors. He often walked among the ruins of No Heart's Castle to get away from it all. As he stared out over the battlements he felt like jumping off

and ending it all. If such a fall killed him would any bear miss him?

As Sharika looked through her belongings she came upon the book her uncle had tried to dispose of. He didn't know she had possession of it. The magician had a two bit

act in a small time circus. He had recently found out he was dying of cancer. The man once known as No Heart in the Land of Carealot only wanted to die in peace. He was

truly sorry he had once done wicked deeds in The Fifth Dimension in a place called Carealot. As a magician with the circus he had done his best to entertain and help children.

No Care Bear would have recognized him as their former foe. He was a beloved member of The Circus Troupe. He had done his best to raise his niece after the death of his

sister and brother in law. Together he and Sharika had once found their way through the Tome of Magic to a land in another dimension. There he had earned the name

No Heart. Sharika was nicknamed Shreeky. There he had let the power of magic take over his soul.

Now he was back in the fourth dimension. He was ashamed of the past he dared tell no human about. The fifth dimension belonged to creatures such as Care Bears and

Care Cousins. He had learned the hard way that it was wrong to interfere with the lives of those in another dimension. To each his own, to each his own world. A knock

sounded on his door. It was the police, Sharika's roommate had reported her as missing.

The police found few clues. Rumors were rampant. While going through her possessions Marvin The Magician found The Tome of Magic. A marker was in the page for

spells to transfer from one dimension to another. The man once known as No Heart looked up toward the sky. "Oh Shreeky , I hope you find what you're looking for.

Please don't make the mistake I made. No one but God should be the Master of All. No one from Earth and the Fourth Dimension should ever be the Master of Carealot.

Please come back if and when you can."

Too Loud edged closer to the ledge on the battlement. He stopped as a voice behind him said "so you want to die too." Too Loud nearly fell off. He turned to see a

girl who looked human standing there. He gingerly walked over to her. "What and who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl looked to be in her late twenties.

"I am standing in my uncle's Castle. I don't recognize you." Too Loud was stunned. He had heard the stories of No Heart and his niece Shreeky. Could this be her?

" I am Too Loud Bear. My friends and I arrived here a few years ago. The other Care Bears don't like me. I don't fit in. I've heard of the girl called Shreeky. If you

are her go ahead and destroy me with a spell. I have nothing to live for."

"I am the girl once called Shreeky. My real name is Sharika. I came back to Carealot to make amends. I am thinking of killing myself but I need to regain my Soul

first. I am not here to kill or destroy. I did enough damage as a teenage brat of a witch. I see you have a back pack over there. Have you got anything to eat?"

As the odd couple sat eating they talked about what had led to their meeting each other. The human and Care Bear both felt drawn towards the other. It seemed

as if fate had brought them here. Both lost their desire to die. As they chatted day turned to dusk. A chill was in the air.

"Let's get inside where it's warmer" Sharika said. The castle was barely warmer than outside. "I have a few supplies with me. Stay here with me tonight. This place

is kind of scary whenI I'm alone. Don't worry, I won't harm you. I just hope you don't want to harm me." Too Loud laughed. "Me hurt somebody? I am a gentle Bear

and a lost soul. Even though I am a boy and you are a girl I guess it's alright if we spend the night together."

As Sharika went inside with Too Loud she said "since I'm back in Carealot you may as well call me Shreeky." After a small meal and a tour of the castle Too Loud

needed to relieve himself. Shreeky showed him where to go. The bathroom door had long since fallen off the hinges. At least the toilet was working. As he finished

peeing Too Loud heard a giggle near the doorway. He turned to see Shreeky peeking in. "I had forgotten what a Care Bear boy looked like down there. You've got

a lot in your pouch."

Too Loud's nose changed color as he blushed. "I can't believe you peeped in on me. I would expect that behavior from a teen aged human. Oh yeah, you are not

really a human. What are you?" Shreeky laughed, "I was a female Wizard, also called a Mage. I stopped practicing magic when I left Carealot. I don't plan on using

magic unless it is absolutely necessary. By the way why are you called Too Loud?" Too Loud was puzzled by her question. Then it dawned on him that she had been

talking as loud as he. "I have a really loud voice. I'm surprised that doesn't bother you." Shreeky smiled, "years of loud music have damaged my hearing. I never

dreamed I would ever say this. For a Care Bear you are really likable. It s a good thing you are, there is only one bed here. Let's get some sleep."

As they lay in bed Shreeky said "keep your paws to yourself. This is a bit uncomfortable. I don't normally wear clothes in bed." "I will keep my paws to myself, I have

heard some bad stories about your temper." Shreeky giggled, "I was a bad girl at one time. I was so mean. Oh my, that reminds me. Have you ever heard of Beastly?"

The Care Power Team had gathered at Treat Heart's and Messy Bear's home. Lights had been seen at No Heart's castle. There was fear The Care Bears' old nemesis

had returned. A knock came at the door. Cheer Bear opened the door. She saw Too Loud standing there with a human who looked vaguely familiar. "Please don't be

alarmed and none of that Care Bear Stare stuff. I am Shreeky and I only want to see Beastly."

Beastly and Sweet Treat stepped out of a back room. Shreeky was shocked to see Beastly even though Too Loud had informed her he wore a leg brace due to Polio.

A smile crossed Beastly's lips, "oh Shreeky, I am so glad to see you. It's been a long time." The bears and cousins present were surprised to see Shreeky hug and kiss

Beastly. As tears streamed down her face she said "Beastly, I was such a fool. I treated you so mean even though I knew you were fond of me. Please forgive me."

The Care Power Team could see that Shreeky was far different than the teenage witch who had once terrorized Carealot. Cheer had a talk with Shreeky, then left with

The Power Team. Shreeky spent several hours talking to Beastly and his Mate Sweet Treat. The red haired pig Beastly had Mated to was very nice to Shreeky.

Treat Heart's Mate Messy Bear was glad to see his old friend Too Loud. As Shreeky left with Too Loud she said "well it looks like we have good neighbors." "We?" said

a puzzled Too Loud. "Yes, we" said Shreeky. "I want you to stay at the castle again tonight. I really like being with you. A few days ago I wanted to die. I now have

something to live for." She bent down and gave Too Loud a kiss on the cheek.

That evening Shreeky and Too Loud sat in front of the fireplace. Too Loud had cleaned and repaired it. The castle was beginning to feel like a home to Too Loud.

He could not believe how he was feeling. He was beginning to have desires he should have for a Care Bear girl. Instead he wanted to be close to Shreeky. He wondered

what a human girl looked like "down there". What he didn't know was that Shreeky was beginning to feel as hot as the fireplace "down there". As Too Loud got into bed

Shreeky entered the room in a flimsy night gown. She giggled and said "you were well behaved last night. Tonight I want to find out if a human girl and a Care Bear boy

are compatible." Too Loud liked how Shreeky looked in the night gown. "What do you mean by compatible" he said as he tried not to stare at her shapely figure. Shreeky

let the night gown drop to the floor and stood there in her naked glory. She pointed to her reddish brown bush. "I wonder if your thing can satisfy this thing. First we have

to check a few other things out."

She climbed into the bed and reached for his private area. By now Too Loud's pouch had fully retracted. Shreeky tenderly felt his now exposed scrotum and watched

his penis expand to a size comparable to a man's. It reminded her of a cross between a human and a dog's penis. Too Loud groaned with pleasure as she caressed his

balls and shaft. He nearly fainted with pleasure as she moved her tongue up and down on his throbbing member.

She moved her head away from him and said "now it's your turn to do some exploring." Too Loud put his mouth to her right breast and sucked on her nipple. He move

his mouth to her left breast and nipple. He slowly kissed her body down to her vagina. Too Loud let his tongue glide through her bush. Then stuck he his tongue as far

inside of her as he could. He could not believe how much he was enjoying this. He could tell from her moans she was enjoying it too.

Shreeky reached down and gently lifted his head from her body. "I know Care Bears usually hump each other. Humans usually do it face to face. How shall we do it?"

Too Loud was shaking with anticipation. "Let's try it face to face for a few minutes. Then we can try the other way. We will finish up with what ever works best." As

Too Loud and Shreeky made love face to face both knew there was no turning back. They were deeply in love. A few minutes after switching to humping Too Loud groaned

and said "do you want me to pull out or squirt in you?" Shreeky gasped and said "if you mean cum when you say squirt go ahead and do it in me!" She heard Too Loud

let out a soft moan as she felt his warm semen squirt into her. She had never had sex that felt as good as this. No human had ever made her feel so sexually satisfied.

It was also great for the boy bear. Too Loud usually had to play with himself to get sexual relief. He felt as if he would never stop squirting into her. After he finally

pulled out of her he knew she was the only girl for him. The two unlikely lovers lay with their arms around the other as their breathing returned to normal. They kissed

the Care Bear way. Shreeky rubbed her nose against his. Then she rubbed her nose along his snout. When her lips got to his they exchanged a long passionate kiss.

Soon the exhausted twosome were fast asleep with their bodies as close to each other as possible.

The next morning Too Loud and Shreeky discussed the future during breakfast. "Are you sure you want to stay here in this dimension? Won't you want to see your

Uncle? I could always hide out on Earth in the Fourth Dimension." Shreeky sighed, "remember I came here because I felt like killing myself. I've lived here before.

I could always hitch a ride on one of your cloud car things to visit my uncle if he's alive. I'm afraid if I try a spell to go through the dimensions I may get not make it

back here. I am torn between two worlds. I think it best if I live in this one with you."

Grumpy Bear grumbled as the cloud made the jump from the Fifth Dimension into the Fourth. Wish Bear was sitting in the front passenger seat. Sitting in the back

was Shreeky and Too Loud. "Stop grumbling and worrying Grumpy. I think Shreeky has earned our trust and help." Shreeky was holding Too Loud's paw. "I am nervous

too, I don't know how my uncle is doing or how he will react to me coming home with a Care Bear."

Marvin The Magician was startled as the three bears and Shreeky climbed aboard his RV. He quickly recovered his wits and threw his arms around Shreeky. "Oh Sharika,

I was so worried about you! I hope those bears are friends of yours." He turned toward Grumpy, "I recognize you and Wish Bear. I don't remember the red one. If you are

here to punish me for my past deeds I won't resist. I was once an evil Being. I rely on God for guidance now. If his will is for you to punish me so be it."

The red bear stepped forward. "My name is Too Loud. I arrived in Carealot after your downfall. Grumpy and Wish helped drive me and Shreeky here. No one came here

to punish anyone. Shreeky needs to tell you about me." Shreeky told her uncle of how she and Too Loud had met. She even told him that her and the red Care Bear were

now lovers. Grumpy and Wish could hardly believe how well their former foe took the news that Sharika and Too Loud were lovers. "You are so different than the No Heart

I remember" Grumpy said. "Please don't call me by that name. Call me Marvin. They say God works in mysterious ways. To have Sharika fall in love with a Care Bear is his

way of showing how wrong I was to try to conquer your world."

Wish Bear stepped forward. "Shreeky told us about your illness. Do you want a wish to be cured? I can't guarantee that it will work but it may be worth a try." Marvin smiled.

"Thanks for the thought but I have learned not tinker with Mother Nature and God's will." Suddenly Wish Bear's tummy tag glowed. A look of surprise crossed her face.

"That is really strange. My tummy tag activated itself. Maybe someone here is going to get a wish come true!"

As Sharika prepared to depart with the bears her uncle gave her a kiss Good Bye. "Remember I will try to communicate with you through The Tome of Magic." He turned

to Too Loud, "although she is my niece Sharika is like a daughter to me. I guess that makes you like a son in law to me. Take good care of her and good luck! You really are

alright for a Care Bear. Try to visit again as soon as possible." As the Cloud Car gained altitude a tear trickled down the cheek of the man once known as No Heart.

The next few months went by quickly as Shreeky and Too Loud made repairs to the castle. The castle grounds now sported a flower and vegetable garden. The unlikely

mates had found true love. The girl and bear who had once wanted to die found themselves living in bliss. One evening they had a visit from Beastly, Sweet Treat, and her

friend Wish Bear.

"How is my favorite neighbors doing?" asked Beastly. Shreeky smiled. "We are doing fine. I chose the right world to live on. I have the perfect mate and a lot to live for."

She turned to Wish. "Remember when your tummy glowed and you said someone must have got a wish. A message arrived through the Tome of Magic today. My uncle's

cancer is in remission. I think I got that wish."

Beastly dragged himself over to Shreeky. "It is so good to have you back in Carealot. It is nice to hear your uncle is better. We are all glad that you and Too Loud are

happy. I can tell you who got that wish." A big smile crossed Wish Bear's, Too Loud's and Sweet Treat's face as Beastly hugged Shreeky and said "we all got that wish!"


End file.
